The Path to Godhood
by DraconicDemonDude
Summary: I had never really thought about the afterlife before, but I wouldn't have guessed it involved blue floating boxes popping up in my face telling me that I will be traveling to worlds I had previously thought to be fiction in an attempt to become a [GOD]. Current Verse - Tower of God (ToG)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys D3 here, recently I have read so many [Gamer] and SI/OC fanfiction that the plot bunnies are driving me insane. So i decided that I may as well give it a shot.**

 **Hope you enjoy the start of a hopefully long journey.**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

It was your average Monday morning, sun peeking through semi closed curtains, light slowly creeping further into the room, illuminating the large amount of books, manga and videogames haphazardly strewn across the floor. Eventually reaching the bed situated against the furthest wall from the window, with blankets rolled up into a ball in the centre of the mattress.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" blared the alarm, its clock reading 6:00AM

A pale white hand attached to an equally pale arm slowly reached out the press the button on top of the alarm "BEEP BEEP BE-Click".

"M' awake" came the slurred reply as the hands owner began to disentangle themselves from their self imposed linen prison.

The sound of feet padding across the wood flooring echoed through the house as the only inhabitant made their way down the hall towards the bathroom to begin their morning ritual, they paused in front of the mirror to inspect themselves. Staring back was a boy standing around 5"11, looking no older than 17, with jet black curly hair styled into an undercut with both the back and sides shaved leaving no more than a centimetre of hair and the top was long enough that if he pulled it straight it would reach his chin. His skin was so pale that if it wasn't for the healthy glow of his cheeks people would think he was sick. On his brow rested thin black eyebrows, followed by a pair of almond shaped eyes looking as if they each held a drop of molten gold. High cheekbones and full lips came last as he finished the examination of his decidedly all too feminine face.

Spinning on his heel he headed back towards his room so that he could get dressed for school. Stepping up to his cupboard he opened the door before pulling out a long sleeved white button up shirt, a crimson red blazer with the school emblem on the chest pocket, followed by a pair of dark grey slacks. Having finished putting those on he moved over to his chest of drawers pulling out a tie matching in color to his blazer and a pair of dark grey shin length socks, before finally stepping into a pair of black leather dress shoes.

Having finished getting dressed he looked over towards the clock to see that it was now 6:45AM.

Deciding he had enough time to spare he grabbed his bag before heading downstairs. Upon reaching the kitchen he opened the fridge and grabbed out the lunch he had packed the night before along with an extra apple.

Walking out the front door he began the leisurely walk to school whilst munching on the apple and listening to music through his headphones at full volume.

It was because of this that he'd never hear the sounds of police sirens as they quickly grew closer or the sounds of a car speeding down the road he was walking. It was the reason he wouldn't hear the sound of squealing tyres as the car spun out of control on the wet road caused from the rain the previous night. It was the reason the last thing he would see before becoming little more than a ragdoll as he bounced of the front of a car going 90 kilometres an hour, was a petal from a white rose with small red specs not dissimilar to blood splatters being carried by the wind.

* * *

My eyes snap open as I gasped for breath. I pushed myself up onto my feet and began to look around, seeing nothing but a black void.

"Where the hell am I?" I mumbled out in confusion.

 ***DING***

I spun around to see what made the noise only to find a blue box floating in front of my face.

 **Congratulations! You have been sponsored in death by your local ROB to play "The Path to Godhood". A game the spans across the entirety of the multiverse with all players striving for ascension into Godhood**

"Godhood?" I asked, not quite believing what I was reading.

 **Yes Goodhood. Players travel the multiverse in search for strong enemies to fight so they can rise in level, whilst gathering items to improve their chances in the Battle Royale. The Battle Royale is an annual Free-For-All style tournament that pits players against each other in a fight to the death, with the winner raising their divinity rank. But be warned once you die after beginning your "Path to Godhood" that's Game Over, The End, no respawns, just straight into the reincarnation cycle with all your memories wiped.**

 **Now let's begin your adventure.**

 **[New Game]**

"Guess this is it then" I mumbled as I pressed my finger against the floating icon.

The void around me warped until I was standing in what appeared to be a temple of some sort with 5 statues placed in a semicircle formation. Each looked different, the first looked like a burly man, with a large beard and short curly hair, wearing what appeared to be a blacksmith outfit whilst holding a large forging hammer in his right hand. The second was an extremely beautiful women, with long straight hair reaching down to the base of her spine, her most noticeable feature however was the long pointed ears poking through her hair. The third was another man, except this time he wore metal plated pants and an open trench coat with no shirt displaying the large muscles of his chest, however what stood out the most about this statue was the horns coming from the side of its head and the large dragon wings extending from his back. the fourth was aristocratic man, this time dressed in a form fitting suit accompanied by dress shoes, extending from his back was 2 pairs of bat-like wings. the final was a women, dressed in a nun's outfit, with a cross clasped between her hands, coming from her shoulders similarly to the man next to her were a pair of feathered wings that were closed around her forming almost a barrier around both herself and the cross in her hands.

 ***DING***

 **Select your race**

 **[Human] - (+250% growth rate to all Crafting skills; +5 STR per Level)**  
 **[Elf] - (+100% growth rate to all Support Magic skills; + 1 MAG +2 INT +2 WIS per Level)**  
 **[Dragonkin] - (+50% growth rate to all Battle Magic skills; +50% to all damage reduction skills; +1 STR +1 END +1 MAG per Level)**  
 **[Devil] - (+150% growth rate to all Dark Magic skills; +3 INT +1 WIS per Level)**  
 **[Angel] - (+150% growth rate to all Light Magic skills; +3 INT +1 WiS per Level)**

'Well i know which one I will be choosing' I thought as I tapped on **[Dragonkin]**.

 **Congratulations! You have selected Dragonkin as your race. Physical changes will commence in 3. 2. 1.**

A bright flash of light enveloped me blinding me for a couple of seconds. When I got my vision back standing in front of me was a mirror showing what I assumed was my new appearance. Not much had changed if you didn't count the ram like horns attached to the side of my head or The large, scaly, black dragon wing extending out around 10" from each of my shoulders. I had just gained a bit more muscle now instead of just being thin, i looked like I was built for speed and power, it oddly reminded me of Ichigo's body when he entered his Final Getsuga to beat Aizen. Finally my previously pale skin had disappeared, in its place now was a healthy tan, looking as if i hadn't just spent the last 3 months cooped up inside playing video games at home and reading manga in the school library.

 ***DING***

 **Before you are dropped of in the Tutorial Arena I have a gift for you. Every new player gets a random free skill. It could be anything from a E rank skill like [Sprint] to an SSS rank skill like [Enuma Elish] simply think 'inventory' and open your gift.**

'Inventory' I mentally commanded causing a new box to appear filled with grid style lines, upon closer inspection I noticed the first grid square had an icon that looked like wrapped gift.

 **Do you want to open "New Player Gift Box x1" [Confirm]**

Pressing **[Confirm]** caused the gift to disappear and the text in the box to change.

 **Congratulations! You have gained the A rank skill [Consume]**

'I wonder what it does' I thought as I tapped on the icon.

 **[Consume] - Passive - Lv-MAX**

 **Description: Your body can store concepts gained from the things you eat** **for later use**.

'What the hell does it mean by concepts' I thought in confusion.

 **Transporting you to Tutorial Arena in 3. 2. 1**

"I guess i'll figure it out later then" I said as a white light enveloped me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys D3 here, and we are back again with the second chapter for The Path to Godhood. This will be the last chapter before we head into the ToG Arc.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

Opening his eyes, he stared up towards the sky from his position on the ground, well he would have if he could see the sky. It seemed that he had been dropped off in some kind of forest with giant pine trees with foliage so thick he couldn't see the sky, even so the forest floor was still illuminated with what he guessed was simulated light.

 ***DING***

 **Welcome to the Tutorial Arena. Here you will the basic commands to gain access to the User Interface.**

 **Quest: The Basics**

 **Details: Learn all the commands for the User Interface.**

 **Objectives:**

Inventory

?

?

 **Completion:**

\+ 20 EXP

x 1 Random Quality Weapon

 **Do you accept? [Confirm]**

After reading through the quest he tapped **[Confirm]** as there wasn't an option to deny the quest.

'Let's see, so far the UI seems to be something straight out of a video game lets go with **Stats** ' at his mental command a new box appeared.

 **Name*** : ^$ %&&$ %^ **Age:** 17

 **LVL:** 1 **EXP:** 0/100

 **Title:** N/A

 **Race:** Dragonkin

 **HP*:** 250 **Regen:** 20 per/min

 **MP*:** 250 **Regen:** 20 per/min

 **STR*:** 10

 **END*:** 10

 **AGI*:** 10

 **INT*:** 10

 **WIS*:** 10

 **MAG*:** 10

 **LUK*:** 10

 **Points:** 10

 **Money:** 0

Wondering why his name was unreadable he tapped on the small star next to **Name** , hoping that it would give him some extra information.

 ***DING***

 **Your Name is unreadable at this point in time as one has not been given. Upon entering your first Verse when someone asks your for your name you will be able to provide verbal input before being asked for confirmation on your name choice.**

Seeing that the star did in fact provide more information he tapped on all the other stars so he could get a better understanding of what he was looking at.

 ***Ding***

 **LVL** : Level, a basic measure of experience and an estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain some status points.

 **HP** : A representation of your life force. When your HP hits zero it's Game Over.

 **MP** : A representation of your magic energy. Used to perform skills.

 **STR:** Governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be.

 **END:** Governs physical endurance. The higher your endurance the higher your defence will be. Increases HP.

 **AGI:** Governs reflexes, speed, balance and coordination. The higher your agility is the faster your body will be.

 **INT:** Governs the ability to process and store information. Increases your mana control.

 **WIS:** Governs the ability to apply gathered information in different situations. Increases mana regen.

 **MAG:** Governs magical energy. increases mana pool, magic damage and magic resistance.

 **LUK:** Luck controls item drop rates. The higher your luck the greater chance you have of getting good items as drops from slain enemies.

Having finished reading about all his stats and their effects he closed the box and looked over to the still open quest to see that he had completed another objective.

 **Quest: The Basics**

 **Details: Learn all the commands for the User Interface.**

 **Objective:**

Inventory

Stats

?

 **Completion:**

\+ 20 EXP

x 1 Random Quality Weapon

Seeing that there was still 1 objectives left, he thought back to what he had read about skills draining MP and decided it was worth a shot.

' **Skills** ' he thought, causing yet another box to appear, a wide smile splitting his face showing his now sharklike teeth.

 **Skill List**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive- Lv-MAX**

 **Description: Allows for the user to calmly and logically think things through. Provides immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] -Passive- Lv-MAX**

 **Description: Grants a body that allows for the user to live their life as if it was a game.**

 **[Mana Conversion] -Passive- Lv-Max]**

 **Description: Converts mana into the energy required for the skills learned in each Verse at a 1:1 conversion rate.**

 **[Consume] -Passive- Lv-MAX**

 **Description: Your body can store concepts gained from the things you eat for later use.**

'Well that's convenient' he thought as he read over the first 3 skills, ignoring the last as he had already read what it did earlier.

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations!Quest Completed**

 **Quest: The Basics**

 **Details: Learn all the commands for the User Interface.**

 **Objective:**

Inventory

Stats

Skills

 **Completion:**

+20 EXP

x 1 Random Quality Weapon

Seeing that he had completed the quest he pulled up his inventory to see what weapon he would get, upon opening the window he saw that there was another wrapped gift sitting in the first grid square like it had been when he got the skill earlier, already knowing what would happen he tapped on the gift.

 **Do you want to open "Random Quality Weapon " x 1 [Confirm]**

He quickly tapped **[Confirm]** eager to see what weapon he would get.

 **Congratulations! You have gained the weapon [The Gem Of Kukulkan]**

 ***DING***

 **Congratulations! Due to a game of chance playing out in your favor you have gained +20 LUK**

'How could this possibly be lucky all I got was a gem, I was expecting a sword or something'. Thinking he got ripped off, not believing you could use a gem, of all things, as an effective weapon, he tapped on the icon to see if he could get any use out of it.

 **[The Gem Of Kukulkan]**

 **Grade*: Phantasmal**

 **Description: A gem once in the possession of the Maya snake deity Kukulkan. Grants the wielder control over all elements.**

His eyes widened in surprise when he read the description of the gem. seeing another star next to **Grade** he tapped on it causing a new box to appear.

 **Grading: Items**

 **Inferior: 80% drop chance from enemies**

 **Normal: 50% drop chance from enemies**

 **Rare: 20% drop chance from enemies**

 **Unique: 10% drop chance from enemies**

 **Ancient: 5% drop chance from enemies**

 **Legendary: 1% drop chance from enemies**

 **Phantasmal: 0.01% drop chance from enemies**

He was shocked to see that he had already gotten an item of the highest grade tapping the equip button the gem appeared in his hand, inspecting it closer it was about the size of his palm and appeared to have every color of the rainbow swirling around inside of it.

He was about to test it out on a nearby tree when another box appeared in front of him.

 **Would you like to [Consume] this item? Grants [Concept: Absolute Elemental Control] which can be turned into the skill mastery [Elemental Control Mastery] - Passive - Lv-Max. [Confirm][Deny]**

A manic smile split his face when he contemplated the possibilities of what he could do with this weapon in the number of different anime he had watched over the years. slamming his finger on **[Confirm]** the gem turned into liquid and was absorbed into his hand.

 **Congratulations! You have gained [Concept: Absolute Elemental Control]. Would you like to change this [Concept] to a [Skill] or [Store] for later use.**

He quickly pressed his finger against **[Skill]** his hand shaking with excitement.

 **Congratulations! you have gained SS rank skill [Elemental Control Mastery]**

Tapping the icon to make sure that its effects were the same as they were with the gem.

 **[Elemental Control Mastery] - Passive - Lv-Max**

 **Description: Grants the user control over all elements. Cost - 0 mp/s**

He was unable to keep the crazed smile off his face as he pointed his hands out in front of himself and released a torrent of flame extending 100 meters out in front out him. Lighting fire to all the trees it touched as it blazed through the forest.

 ***DING***

 **Hostile entities will now begin to spawn within the Tutorial Arena. You have the next 5 hours to advance in level before you will be placed in your first Verse. Note: you cannot advance past Level 20 here.**

Closing the window, he began to look around for these so called hostile entities.

 ***DING***

 **Congratulations! You have gained E rank skill [Danger Sense]**

He dove to the ground in order to avoid a large paw slamming into the ground where he had previously been standing. Rolling to his feet he spun around to come face to face with what he could only call a Hell Hound, what with its dog like appearance, standing around 8ft, with red eyes, short black fur, and fire rolling off it body in waves.

 ***DING***

 **Congratulations! You have gained E rank skill [Observe]**

'I wish these notification would shut up when im in life and death situations' He thought as he dived out of the way yet again as the Hell Hound lunged forward attempting to bite his head off.

'This skill better be the same as it was in The Gamer, **[Observe]**!' he mentally shouted hoping it would work.

 **Name:** Hell Hound

 **LVL:** 5

 **HP:** 1000/1000

'This thing will probably kill me in 2 or 3 hits' he thought as he rolled under yet another paw swipe.

'Better hope this works' he thought as he lashed out with his right hand, releasing a blast of hyper condensed air, knocking the Hell Hound back a good 10 meters. casting **[Observe]** again, hoping that he did substantial damage.

 **Name:** Hell Hound

 **LvL:** 5

 **HP:** 900/1000

A smirk flash across his face as he saw how far he lowered its health in one hit. He sprinted forward towards the downed Hellhound launching chunks of earth with his right hand and following up with blasts of wind from his left making the earth chunks fly towards his enemy faster than his eyes could follow. Not giving the Hell Hound the opportunity to regain its footing he continued his barrage until it burst into motes of light, that floated away on the breeze.

 ***DING***

 **Hell Hound Defeated! Gained 100 EXP!**

 **Level Up!**

Out of the corner of his eye he saw 2 more Hell Hounds spawn. A manic smile split his face as he turned to face his new enemies, mad laughter echoed throughout the forest as he sprinted towards his next kill.

* * *

 **4 Hours 30 minutes later**

He was resting on a fallen tree, the forest around him was completely destroyed, trees and boulders were ripped out of the ground, there were huge cuts in the ground seemingly caused by giant blades, fires burned all around destroying whatever was left standing.

 ***DING***

 **Times Up! you have 5 minutes to allocate your stat points now before you will be thrown into your first Verse.**

 **"Stats** " he said causing the now familiar blue box to appear in front of his face.

 **Name*** : ^$ %&&$ %^ **Age:** 17

 **LVL: 20 EXP:** 200/2000

 **Title:** N/A

 **Race:** Dragonkin

 **HP:** 750 **Regen:** 60 per/min

 **MP:** 750 **Regen:** 20 per/min

 **STR:** 30

 **END:** 30

 **AGI:** 10

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 10

 **MAG:** 30

 **LUK:** 30

 **Points:** 200

 **Money:** 0

Seeing that he now had 200 stat point he decided that because his Race provided him with **STR, END,** and **MAG** , he would become a battle mage. Adding 20 STR, 30 END, 20 AGI, 40 INT, 40 WIS, 50 MAG. Looking over his new stats he was quite pleased.

 **Name*** : ^$ %&&$ %^ **Age:** 17

 **LVL:** 20 **EXP:** 200/2000

 **Title:** N/A

 **Race:** Dragonkin

 **HP:** 1500 **Regen:** 120 per/min

 **MP:** 2000 **Regen:** 100 per/min

 **STR:** 50

 **END:** 60

 **AGI:** 30

 **INT:** 50

 **WIS:** 50

 **MAG:** 80

 **LUK:** 30

 **Points:** 0

 **Money:** 0

 ***DING***

 **You will now be transported to you first Verse.**

And just like that a bright flash enveloped him yet again as he was shipped across the Multiverse to begin his first adventure.

* * *

His feet touched the ground before his eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting of the room he was in.

"Huh-Ho, 3 Irregulars in 1 day, now isn't that surprising."

Upon hearing the voice he spun trying to find the speaker. Out of the dark walked what looked to be a bipedal rabbit twirling a yellow staff with a green ball attached to each end.

' **[Observe]'** he thought, trying to get an idea of how much of a threat the small creature was.

 **Name:** Headon

 **LvL:**?

 **HP:**?

"Yet another visitor who opened the gate by themselves" Headon said, as he continued to walk closer.

"My name is Headon. I'm the Guardian of the first floor. Now what is your name, Mr. Young Boy?" Headon asked, as he stopped when he neared one of the chambers walls.

 ***Ding***

 **What is your name? please give verbal input.**

"My name is ..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys D3 here, we are back again for the 3rd day in a row with a new chapter, and we are finally getting into the ToG story.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.**

* * *

His feet touched the ground before his eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting of the room he was in.

"Huh-Ho, 3 Irregulars in 1 day, now isn't that surprising."

Upon hearing the voice he spun trying to find the speaker. Out of the dark walked what looked to be a bipedal rabbit twirling a yellow staff with a green ball attached to each end.

' **[Observe]'** he thought, trying to get an idea of how much of a threat the small creature was.

 **Name:** Headon

 **LvL:**?

 **HP:**?

"Yet another visitor who opened the gate by themselves" Headon said, as he continued to walk closer.

"My name is Headon. I'm the Guardian of the first floor. Now What is your name, Mr. Young Boy?" Headon asked, as he stopped when he neared one of the chambers walls.

 ***DING***

 **What is your name? please give verbal input.**

"My name is Aleron"

 ***DING***

 **The name Aleron has been accepted.**

"So, Mr. Aleron, why do you want to climb the tower? Money and wealth? Honor and pride? Authority and power? Revenge? Or something that transcends all of them? " Headon asked as he held his chin in contemplation.

"Oh, nothing as complicated as that." Aleron replied a smirk forming on his lips. "I merely wanted to find something to, alleviate my boredom, I guess you could say." He explained as his smirk turned into a crazed smile.

'An Irregular like this hasn't entered The Tower since Zahard began his climb all those years ago." Headon thought as he stared at Aleron for a few moments.

"Oh? Alleviate your boredom? Well, that is definitely something you could do here. All you need to do head up. whether you're looking for wealth, immortality, absolute power, magical abilities, or mysteries, just head up. All the truth, glory, and happiness of the world are all up there. The Tower is such a place. " Headon finished as he pointed upwards with his staff.

'Sounds bogus if you ask me, I know the Floor Guardians can grant these kinda things through contracts, but they only work within the confines of the tower. If i want anything like that here, i'm going to need to get it with my own power." Aleron thought resolutely.

"But first you must pass a test to see... if you are qualified to go up the tower." Headon stated.

"What kind of test?" Aleron asked to move things along, already knowing what the entrance test for irregulars was having read the manhwa.

"In this tower, everytime you go up a floor, there is a test to see whether you are qualified to go to the next level. If you pass the test you can proceed to the next floor. Tests are decided by the Administrators and Rulers of each floor. Of course, the difficulty varies depending on which floor you are on." Headon explained.

"My test is simple" he said as he tapped the wall behind him, causing it to slowly fade out of existence. in it place now stood bars extending from the floor to the ceiling, behind the was a White Armored Eel floating in front of a man sized black sphere, staring straight into Alerons eyes."To pass the test, the rules are simple. Mr. Aleron needs to go inside the bars and outrun or defeat the monster and pop that ball. Do this and you pass the test." Headon finished a smirk on his face.

'Baam waited for the Eel to swallow him before stabbing it in the tongue and he had to use Ignition with Black March to pop his ball' Alerion thought as remembered back to when he first began to read the canon story.

"That Eel is is very fast and agile in the Shinsoo and you won't be fast enough to escape. You will end up as Eel food. Rather than committing suicide, I think you should move on with your life." Headon taunted, mistaking Alerons lack of movement as fear, but froze in surprise when he walked straight past him and right through the bars.

As soon as Alerion walked past Headon a new box appeared in front of him.

 ***DING***

 **Congratulations! you have gained the Title [Unchosen Irregular]* would you like to [Equip] this Title.**

Seeing another one of the stars he tapped on it.

 **Title: [Unchosen Irregular]**

 **Description: You entered the tower of your own will. Grants the bearer Skill: [Shinsoo Manipulation] - Passive - Lv-MAX, Skill: [Shinsoo Resistance] - Passive - Lv-MAX, + 400 MAG, x2 EXP gains whilst within the tower.**

A large smile split his face as he finished reading what the title did, he already knew that irregulars had high Shinsoo resistance and could freely manipulate the Shinsoo around the without a contract with a guardian, but he would need to check what level resistance the second skill gave him later.

He tapped his finger on **[Equip]** just as he stepped through the bars, not feeling and effects from the dense Shinsoo around him his smile grew even larger.

' **Observe** ' he commanded, wanting to know if he could take the eel on or not.

 **Name:** White Armoured Eel

 **LvL:** 20

 **HP:** 2000

 **MP:** 15000

Aleron noticed that its health was quite low for a monster this level, but it had quite a lot of **MP** meaning it had a high **MAG** stat, probably from its ability to enhance its movement speed with the Shinsoo around it, so it didn't need a high **END** stat to sustain that level of movement.

Deciding it would be easier to attack the Eel head on, rather than trying to attack from a distance only for it to bounce off its high magic resistance from its high stats, he rushed forward wanting to test an idea he had.

As he ran quickly getting closer and closer to the charging Eel, black lightning began to strike the ground around him whilst beginning to form an aura around his body.

 ***DING***

 **Congratulation! You have gained B Rank skill [Lightning Armour] - Active - Lv-MAX**

Seeing the new notification Aleron's smile quickly became bloodthirsty as he began to move faster and faster, until he was little more than a blur.

Appearing just in front of his target, he launched himself up into the air heading for the Eel's now open mouth, sharpening the lightning around his right fist just as the Eel's mouth was about to fully close around him.

Aleron slammed his fist, now covered in a 12 inch blade of lightning, into the roof of Eel's mouth causing it to explode outwards in a fountain of blood and meat chunks.

 ***DING***

 **White Armoured Eel defeated! Gained 800 EXP!**

Looking down at himself he saw that his school blazer had been singed from his lightning so he took it along with his tie off, dropping them on the ground next to where he stood. Turning around to face Headon a smirk flashed across his lips at the Guardians shocked expression, he gave a mocking bow before walking towards the black sphere sitting at the other end of the Eel's chamber, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt and rolling the sleeves halfway up his forearms as he went.

Arriving at his destination Aleron gave his wings a few test flaps before flying high up into the air about the sphere, activation **[Lightning Armour]** once again, he tucked his wings in close to his body as he fell at high speeds towards the Ball.

Lashing out at the last second, he struck the ball as hard as he could causing it to instantly pop, enveloping the entire area in black light.

As it faded Aleron was nowhere to be seen.

Headon walked over to the Eels corpse inspecting what used to be its head.

'You will go far here Mr. Headon, I wonder how big the waves you make will be. and who will be swallowed by the sea as you move further up the tower.' He thought as he looked over to where the sphere had last been.

* * *

"MIC TEST!"

Aleron's eyes snapped open, looking around he saw that he was in some kind of grassy field now.

"MIC TEST! ONE TWO THREE!"

His eyes flashed up to the sky seeing some kind of cube floating there, projecting someones voice as if it were a loud speaker.

"HELLO EVERYONE! ALL THE REGULARS WHO HAVE MADE IT TO THE TOWER! WE SINCERELY WELCOME ALL OF YOU, TO THE 2nd FLOOR, EVANKHELL'S FLOOR!"

'So I made it to the next floor' Aleron thought as he began to see if there were any nearby Regulars, remembering the death match that occurred here in canon.

"THIS IS EVANKHELL'S FLOOR, IT IS ALSO CALLED THE FLOOR OF TESTS! BECAUSE HERE WE CARRY OUT THE FINAL TEST TO SEE WHETHER YOU ARE QUALIFIED TO GO UP THE TOWER!"

'There are 15 regulars nearby, if i take them out quickly i should be able to find 2 Regulars to team up with and advance to the next test.' He thought as he continued to scan the area.

"WELL I WILL EXPLAIN THE DETAILS TO YOU LATER! FIRST, LET'S START THE FIRST TEST! IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE WE WARMED UP! THE FIRST TEST IS SIMPLE! I WILL EXPLAIN THE RULES, SO LISTEN CAREFULLY!"

'I wish he would hurry up.' Aleron thought bordley.

"THE RULE FOR THE FIRST TEST IS AS FOLLOWS! THERE ARE 400 REGULARS HERE! NARROW DOWN THAT 400 TO 200 THROUGH ANY MEANS POSSIBLE!"

"Come on. Let's get this started" he mumbled lightning beginning to form around his body.

"THE TEST FINISHES WHEN THE NUMBER OF REGULARS REACHES 200! READY! BEGIN!"

Dashing forward faster than the eye could follow Aleron's fist connected with the nearest Regulars head causing it to fly off its previous owners shoulders. Before the body had even hit the ground he had already flashed behind another Regular driving his hand through their back, emerging from the other side grasping their still beating heart, ripping his hand out of the now cooling corpse he dropped the heart on the ground.

 ***DING***

 **Unknown Regular defeated! Gained 500 EXP!**

 ***DING***

 **Unknown Regular defeated! Gained 500 EXP!**

 ***DING***

 **Level Up!**

Giving himself a onceover to make sure he didn't get any blood on his cloths, seeing none he looked up only to notice the remaining nearby Regulars high tailing it away from his position causing him to sweatdrop. Not bothering to give chase he sat cross legged on a large boulder.

Deciding to use the remaining time productively, he began sending out pulses of mana in the hopes of creating a sensory skill.

 ***DING***

 **Congratulations! You have gained C rank skill [Presence Sense] - Passive - Lv-Max**

'Finally' he thought, having just spent the last 20 minutes expending mana.

"MIC TEST! EVERYONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE! THE FIRST TEST IS NOW OVER! THE REMAINING REGULARS STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND LISTEN CAREFULLY! ANY REGULARS FIGHTING FROM NOW ON WILL BE ELIMINATED!"

Hearing that the test was over Aleron began to walk towards the two signatures he could feel north of his current position.

"THE 200 REGULARS WHO PASSED THE 1st TEST! CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL OF YOU! IT IS A BIT OF A RUSH BUT A SHORT 2nd TEST WILL BE CARRIED OUT RIGHT AWAY!"

As Aleron wandered through the tall grass he felt one of the signatures begin to move closer to the other. 'Well this will make my job easier' he thought.

"HAHA! DON'T BE SO DISAPPOINTED! THE NEXT TEST IS REALLY SIMPLE! NOW HERE IS THE CHALLENGE FOR THE 2nd TEST! THE CHALLENGE IS ... GETTING TEAMMATES! THERE ARE 200 REMAINING REGULARS HERE! FROM THOSE WHO REMAIN, FIND 2 REGULARS TO BE YOUR TEAMMATES! IN SHORT THIS TEST IS, MAKE A TEAM OF 3! FOR YOUR REFERENCE, WE ARE GIVING YOU A 5 MINUTE TIME LIMIT!

Just as the announcement was finished Aleron emerged from the grass to find his 2 soon to be teammates staring straight at him. on the left was the thinner of the 2, whom he instantly recognised as the Guide Hwa Ryun, wearing what looked like a black morph suit with a dark blue mask attached to the front having 4 green circles placed on the front for what he assumed was so the wearer could see, held in her hand was a long golden staff. The other was a man with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and a plain face he was wearing what looked like a stylized white all-in-one.

"I guess we will be team for the foreseeable future" Aleron said as he walked over to the pair. "I guess introductions are in order my name is Aleron."

"Goon" replied the man as he stared at our other companion waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Hwa Ryun" she said after a while as she continued to stare at Aleron.

Deciding he couldn't be bothered standing anymore Aleron sat down between the two, with both of them laying a hand on one of his wings as they waited for the test to finish so they could be teleported to the next testing area.

"THE 2nd TEST IS OVER NOW! HOLD ON TOGETHER WITH YOUR TEAMMATES FOR AWHILE! THE 3 HOLDING EACH OTHER AT THIS MOMENT ARE CONSIDERED A TEAM! YOU'LL BE SENT TO THE NEXT TEST SPOT!"

As soon as the announcement was over all 3 of them were enveloped in a flash of light.

* * *

"Finally! I gotcha! I will kill you!"

Hearing the shouting everyone in the testing area turned to see what all the commotion was about.

"Look what you did to my arm!" shouted a teen with orange skin and red hair, his right arm missing from the elbow down, on his back was a polearm with a blade shaped like a crescent moon.

"How are you going to make up for this! huh?" he shouted as he held a younger Regular by the front of his collar.

Getting bored Aleron turned away to see if he could find any recognisable characters from the canon plotline. Almost instantly he spotted Rak, though it wasn't surprising as he was a giant bipedal crocodile wearing roman styled armour excluding the helmet and had a long billowing brown cloak attached to his shoulders with golden medallions. He didn't look too happy at the moment, probably because he had just been forced into his new team.

"Did you not understand? No fighting during the break time."

Upon hearing the new voice entering the nearby argument Aleron focused in on the source. Standing there was a tall man with blond hair, yellow eyes and what looked to be a small black circle atop each of his cheeks. He was wearing a white lab coat with black trousers and gloves, easily recognised as the the Examiner of the Second Floor, Lero-Ro.

"What are you! you locust looking Jerk!" shouted the red teen. "You wanna die too?"

"S-stop! I think he's...!" stuttered out the chicken like Regular trying the hold him back.

"I'm the test Administrator, Lero-Ro." He stated causing the red regular to freeze in fear.

"Well, well, hmm. you are a feisty crowd, huh?" he said as he walked to the front of the room.

"MIC TEST - REGULARS OVER HERE! PLEASE FOCUS! I WILL EXPLAIN THE NEXT ROUND! BEFORE THAT, TO GIVE SOME BRIEF INFORMATION ABOUT MYSELF. I'M YOUR TEST ADMINISTRATOR, RANKER LERO-RO!" he said a cheery smile appearing on his face. "Nice to meet chu!"

"What is he Pikachu or something?" Aleron grumbled.

"NOW, I GUESS YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH REST! LET'S GO ON TO THE NEXT TEST! BUT BEFORE THAT, THERE WILL BE A LITTLE PRE-TEST!" he explained with his arms spread wide. "FYI! THOSE WHO DON'T PASS THIS PRE-TEST, CANNOT TAKE THE NEXT TEST!"

"Haha! Dont worry! it is a really simple pre-test, relax" he said as he slowly raised his hand until it was parallel to the ground. "Well, like this, like that, this way, that way, ya'll, HUP!" and with a flick of his hand he threw a veil of shinsoo towards the crowd, causing all the Regulars to be pushed all the way to the back wall.

"As you well know, Shinsoo is everywhere in the tower, and it plays an important role because it allows us to breathe and provides water. However Shinsoo sometimes can be a powerful murder weapon depending on it's use." Lero-ro explained to the crowd, still trying to get their feet back under themselves.

"The teams that pass through the veil pass the test, and those who don't fail" he stated causing some Regulars to begin complaining.

"Do you know what's the most important thing to go up the tower? It's luck. The luck to have a strong body. The luck to be smart, the luck to be rich. The luck to escape from death. The luck to save a teammate. the only reason you have come so far is because you were so lucky. And now you say it's absurd to test luck? Stop jibbering and just take the test, you Regulars." Lero-ro taunted, a sneer on his lips.

"I guess that makes me the luckiest one here then."


End file.
